Good friends to the Very End
by cartoonman412
Summary: A fan fic story about Hamton Pig being there for his best friend for life, Plucky Duck right after the tragic passing of his 1st and original voice actor, Joe Alaskey (1952-2016)


_Good friends to the Very End_ (a fan fic story about Hamton being there for Plucky right after the tragic passing of his 1st and original voice actor, Joe Alaskey (1952-2016))

AT THE MEMORIAL HOUSE

It had been 5 months ever since Plucky's 1st and original voice actor, Joe Alaskey, passed away from cancer complications at the age of 63 on Wednesday, February 3, 2016.

Acme Looniversity had a very special memorial service for him and the other deceased _Tiny Toon Adventures_ workers, including Don Messick (1926-1997), Phil Hartman (1948-1998), Vincent Price (1911-1993), Henny Youngman (1906-1998), Sorrell Brooke (1930-1994), Pat Buttram (1915-1994), Chuck Menville (1940-1992), Fran Ryan (1916-2000), Richard Stone (1953-2001), Maurice Noble (1911-2011), Tony Pope (1947-2004), Hamilton Camp (1934-2005), Greg Burson (1949-2008), Danny Ganns (1956-2009), Ben Hurst (1951-2010), Earl Kress (1951-2011), Joan Gerber (1935-2011), Kenneth Mars (1935-2011), Jonatan Winters (1925-2013), Casey Kasem (1932-2014) and Stan Freberg (1926-2015).

It was raining and the clouds gloomed over the not so cheerful guests and Plucky (now voiced by Jason Marsden, sounding like a mix between Daffy Duck from the _Looney Tunes_ franchise and Danger Duck from _Loonatics Unleashed_ ), depressed, ran away from the not so cheerful crowd, without his parents and good friends knowing what was going on, but Hamton noticed it and he rushed after him.

Plucky stopped by a maple tree far away from the memorial service over the hill top and he was silently sobbing his heart out.

Hamton came right towards him and said to him, "It's alright, Plucky, let all of it out."

Hamton had been best friends for life with Plucky ever since they were little tykes.

When the news came to television, Mary Melody said to them, "Most people don't survive all sorts of cancer, Plucky Duck's 1st and original voice actor, Joe Alaskey was on the 2016 deaths list.

Plucky stopped sobbing silently for 1 minute and embraced Hamton.

Hamton played _Let It Be_ to him on his blue harmonica.

Plucky smiled and looked at Hamton and said to him, "Thanks a bunch, Hamton."

"For what, Plucky?" Hamton asked him.

"For giving me hope, all of us, you were there for everybody." he said to him heartily.

Later Winnie, Wade (now voiced by Jim Cummings in the reboot, _All-New Tiny Toon Adventures_ ), Ralph (now voiced by Jeff Bergman, who also voices Bugs and Daffy in _All-New Tiny Toon Adventures_ ) and Maria ran over the hilltop and saw Plucky and Hamton. They all smiled at them too.

"What a super good friendship." said Wade.

The others agreed with him and they later saw them and walked right up to them.

Back inside, the music was playing to lighten up the spirits of the depressed guests.

Hamton decided to get his band up there to play a super good song to end the wake.

"Hi, everybody, my name's Hamton Pig, and this is our band called _The Tiny Toons_ , and this afternoon, we like to dedicate this song to Joe's memories." Hamton looked at Plucky and winked at him. "The song is the Beatles classic hit: _Let It Be_."

Hamton: _**When I find myself in times of trouble**_

 _ **Mother Mary comes to me**_

 _ **speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

Buster: _**and in my hour of darkness**_

 _ **she is standing right in front of me**_

 _ **speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

Hamton, Buster and Fowlmouth: _**let it be, let it be,**_

 _ **let it be, let it be**_

Fowlmouth: _**Whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

Hamton: _**and when the broken hearted people**_

 _ **living in the world agree**_

 _ **there will be an answer, let it be**_

Fowlmouth: _**for though they may be parted**_

 _ **there is still a chance that they will see**_

 _ **there will be an answer, let it be**_

Hamton, Buster and Fowlmouth: _**let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be**_

 _ **yeah**_

Buster: _**there will be an answer, let it be**_

Hamton: _**let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be**_

 _ **whisper words of wisdom**_

 _ **let it be**_

Fowlmouth: _**let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be**_

 _ **whisper words of wisdom**_

 _ **let it be**_

Buster: _**and when the night is cloudy**_

 _ **there is still a light that shines on me**_

 _ **shine on until tomorrow, let it be**_

Hamton: _**I wake up to the sound of music**_

 _ **Mother Mary comes to me**_

 _ **speaking words of wisdom, let it be**_

 _ **Yeah**_

Buster, Hamton and Fowlmouth: _**let it be, let it be,**_

 _ **let it be, yeah, let it be**_

Fowlmouth: _**there will be an answer, let it be**_

Buster: _**let it be, let it be, let it be, yeah, let it be**_

 _ **whisper words of wisdom, let it be**_

Right after the song was over, everybody applauded and Plucky ran right up to his best friend for life and said to him, "Once again, thanks, Hamton." Hamton smiled back at him.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Plucky got over Joe's passing, but he never forgot about him and he really loved having Jason be his new voice actor for the Tiny Toon Adventures reboot titled _All-New Tiny Toon Adventures_.

Hamton liked having Plucky as his best friend for life, and 1 afternoon at Plucky's birthday party, Hamton gave him a gift called the Immature Radioactive Samurai Slugs video game, but anyways, good friends to the very end.


End file.
